


The Scarf

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Kudos: 11





	The Scarf

The scarf, ever present, useful in battle, light fabric ghosting over warm skin, goosebumps along the way, down the spine, up again, along Sougo's neck, bare and on his belly, eyes closed, face on elbows, enjoying, smiling, following Woz's sensual pattern along his body in his mind, the way down his back, tracing every vortex and Sougo gasps as the fabric reaches lower, touching him intimately, sliding down and up again. Sougo's breath becomes irregular as Woz' warm body leans over him, replacing the scarf with his lips, pressing soft kisses and Sougo thinks he could do this all night.


End file.
